Déjalo
by Rie Uzumaki Haruno
Summary: Miró el piso y le pareció irónicamente gracioso...aquello era una alegoría de su propio corazón, hecho pedazos y esparcido sobre el suelo.


**Déjalo**

"La cabeza me da vueltas y empieza a doler  
>y aunque intento controlarme no lo puedo hacer<br>solo pude balbucearte que no puede ser"

Me sobé la frente con insistencia, la jaqueca persistía fuertemente como cuando la migraña solía instalarse, -pocas veces, debo decir- en mi organismo. Las palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente y simplemente tuve que sostenerme de la silla más cercana para no desmayarme frente al fuerte mareo que golpeo en mí con fuerza tormentosa, que desequilibró mi estabilidad.

"_Gary me atrae muchísimo…me siento bien con él…y siento que quiero protegerlo siempre pero no sé porque"_

Tenía ganas de gritar, de llorar, de golpear, incluso la náusea llegó a invadirme en determinado momento, pero me quedé estático, balbuceé unas cuantas frases incoherentes, de las cuales creo que entre las únicas entendibles se encontraban un _"No p-puede ser" _y, _"Yo siempre te esperaré", _luego la palidez acudió a mi rostro, y otra vez aquella sensación de pesadez en la boca del estómago, que no me dejaba en paz desde que ella había pronunciado aquello que yo consideraba, mi sentencia de muerte. Tomé asiento en una de las sillas dispuestas alrededor de la mesa del desayunador y me quedé mirando a un punto fijo perdido entre las lozas de mármol que se extendían por el suelo de aquella habitación.

Me tomaste por sorpresa como un apagón  
>y me estrello en las paredes de esta situación<br>que te vas para otro lado con tu corazón.

Sólo tenía que asimilarlo, pero, es que todo había sido tan repentino, me sentía aturdido y muy pesado, una debilidad extraña invadió mis músculos al grado de no dejarme mover de la silla donde me había plantado.

-Perdóname Ash, sólo necesito un tiempo de reflexión.-susurró con un tono de voz que llego hasta mis oídos lastimosamente

-Ya, olvídalo Myst.-respondí a la vez que lanzaba un suspiro recargándome en el respaldo de mi asiento y cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho, aún sin recuperarme de aquella extraña flacidez en mis extremidades.

Y ahora que lo has dicho ya, no te quedes mucho mas  
>solo dime adiós y cierra la puerta<br>se que no me veo muy bien, pero se marcha tu tren  
>solo sube ya, no mires atrás,<br>quiero agradecerte tu honestidad.

-¿Irás con tus hermanas, cierto?-pregunté mirándola realmente sin mirarla, ella apenas asintió con la cabeza, se veía apenada, sus ojos estaba acuosos y su gesto era sombrío. Maldije a Gary internamente y le hice saber a ella las consecuencias que lo que hubo sucedido entre ellos había provocado en cuanto a la-extraña relación-que compartía con el investigador pokémon.

-No le volveré a hablar a Gary, al menos en un buen tiempo…-

Se volvió a verme con angustiosa ansiedad y objetó contra mi decisión.

-¡Pero…Fue mi culpa, no tienes porque enojarte con él!-

-Pero permitió que sucediese…se fingió mi amigo y eso simplemente no lo puedo pasar por alto.-contesté entre dientes intentando no estallar en furia contra, quién, muy a mi pesar en aquel momento, era el amor de mi vida.

-¡Ash, por favor...!-

-Ya lo decidí…respeta eso al menos.-

Ella retrocedió unos pasos, tal vez temerosa o simplemente turbada por mirarme tan dolido por aquel evento, que ahora resultaba fatídico en, la especie de reconciliación, de nuestro noviazgo que ya antes se encontraba fracturado, y que ahora no sabía si podría sanar adecuadamente, aunque yo tuviese toda mi fe puesta en ello. Un chasquido se oyó en medio de aquel silencio, y luego el sonido de un objeto estrellándose en el piso y haciéndose añicos ante aquel impacto.

Misty ahogó un gritito para luego, agacharse inmediatamente a recoger los pedazos, de aquel jarrón, que no recordaba muy bien, quién se lo había regalado, imité su gesto abandonando mi lugar y agachándome a su lado. Era gracioso, pero al mirar los trozos esparcidos de la cerámica blanca me pareció una alegoría de mi propio corazón, roto, debajo de mis pies. Apenas ella iba a tomar entre sus finos dedos los pedazos del objeto afectado, cuando se la detuve al vuelo, evitando cualquier acción por parte de mi acompañante.

-Déjalo.-le indiqué.-Yo me encargo de esto.-

Y déjalo, déjalo, déjalo por favor  
>no te asustes mi amor<br>yo recojo los pedazos,  
>de lo que sentí que se rompió.<p>

Fui yo, quién comenzó a levantar los pequeños pedazos de lo que alguna vez había sido una bella pieza de artesanía, realmente no me fije en qué momento los pedazos que sostenía en mi mano comenzaron a lacerar mi piel dejando heridas sangrantes en mi mano, fue el grito ahogado y la expresión alarmada de mi acompañante, lo que me advirtió que estaba herido, y yo sin notarlo. Creo que cuando el dolor interno es demasiado fuerte, el dolor externo es en comparación, bastante insignificante. Me levanté, y con gesto apacible, le indiqué a mi amiga que no se preocupara. Fui y deposite los trozos de cerámica en el cesto de la basura y luego me giré a una preocupada y desconcertada Misty.

-Tranquila Myst, no es nada.-

-Pero…estás sangrando Ash.-

Y déjalo, déjalo, déjalo por favor  
>no te asustes mi amor<br>solo necesito un trago,  
>un amigo y tal vez un doctor.<p>

-No importa.-sonreí tristemente intentando desestimar el asunto.- Iré con un médico y luego llamaré a Brock para irnos a tomar un café.- reí sin ganas y nuevamente miré la expresión decaída en el rostro de mi bella compañera, el amor de mi vida. "Ojalá fuera yo la elección de tu corazón" pensé con melancolía; Sacudí la cabeza desechando toda idea de esperanza, y la seguí mirando intentando que mi expresión –falsamente-optimista lograse levantarle un poco el ánimo.

Ya no intentes explicarme, no va a funcionar  
>que no ves que estoy sonriendo para no llorar<br>tal vez en otra ocasión podamos dialogar.

-Ash…perdóname por favor…es que…a veces ni yo misma me entiendo, sé que no te merezco…yo…-

-Ya, ya Myst…Por favor olvidémoslo, no quiero estar angustiándome en ello.- le sonreí amargamente, si aquello seguía de esa manera, era seguro que me soltaría a llorar a la menor provocación, y no quería, no quería llorar más.

-Ash…-insistió ella.

-Misty, en verdad, no quiero hablar, no es el momento para mi.-la interrumpí antes de que algo más pudiese ser dicho.-Al menos, no hablar de eso.-

Unos minutos instalados en aquel silencio incómodo, y fui yo quien decidió retirarse, para que ella pudiese irse en paz, apenas hubiese preparado algo para comer en el camino, su mano sostuvo la mía y aquello fue suficiente para retenerme ahí. Me volví a mirarla pidiendo compasión.

-Me iré de viaje.-anuncié, la verdad, lo acababa de decidir, pero creía que en verdad lo necesitaba, tiempo y distancia tal vez me ayudaría a olvidarla (Pobre iluso de mí) o al menos a sanar un poco las heridas. Me miró largamente, y , aunque pude notar un deje de suplica en su rostro para que no me fuera, su mano se deslizo lentamente para liberar la mía. Deseaba con todo mi corazón que hiciera algo, que me gritara, me mintiera, me sedujera, me pidiese que me quedara o simplemente me retuviera con un abrazo como tantas veces antes lo había hecho, pero nada sucedió, simplemente se había limitado a mirarme con nostalgia, sus labios sellados y su cuerpo inmóvil delante de mí. Salí del cuarto tan rápido como pude y subí a mi alcoba para empezar a empacar e irme de ahí tan pronto como me fuera posible.

La joven cuyo cabello emulaba al atardecer agonizante en el horizonte, miró con tristeza el hogar, que alguna vez hubo compartido con su amigo, amante, novio y más recientemente ex novio, el maestro Pokémon, Ash Ketchum. El edifico se notaba descuidado, y por todo ángulo que se viera, dentro de la casa no había ninguna luz que indicara que en su interior existiera ningún habitante, exceptuando, tal vez, insectos y demases alimañas propias del abandono en que se encontraba la vivienda. Dio una nueva ojeada alrededor y simplemente volvió a ver lo mismo que ya había visto antes, dio un paso al frente y algo crujió debajo de sus pies, fue entonces que dirigió su vista a donde había escuchado aquel sonido, retiro su pie de ahí, y vio, ahí, perdido entre la maleza un portarretratos de marco sencillo, estrellado al medio (tal vez debido a su culpa); Se agachó para ver de cerca la fotografía contenida en él. Era una tomada apenas un par de años atrás, aparecían en la imagen, ella y un muy alegre Ash, posando abrazados para la cámara, en tanto el muchacho hacia el signo de victoria para la lente, ambos sonreían felices y en sus ojos se notaba un brillo de especial calidez. Era lo único que se conservaba intacto, la calidad de la imagen había decrecido, sin embargo aún poseía una nitidez admirable, la vista de la joven luego se dirigió hacia los vidrios rotos y dispersos que se encontraban sobre ella. Sonrió con tristeza, aquello le parecía irónico, esos vidrios eran una exacta alegoría de su corazón en ese instante, un corazón, que tras la partida de Ash, se encontraba hecho pedazos en el piso.

**Nuevamente, un fic que llena más una necesidad emocional, que un ataque de inspiración. Digamos que me encuentro en una situación similar a la de Ash, pero bueno…espero lo disfruten quienes gusten .**


End file.
